bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukiko Kido
Tsukiko kido(月子木戸, Kido Tsukiko) She is the former Captain of the 5th division who must leave his post due to the loss of his powers in a mission and resides in the human world with her son Tohma Nakayama. 'Appearance' Tsukiko Kido is a beautiful womani with Long white hair falls around her thin face. Framing a pair of silver eyes that shimmer like the sea. Tsukiko isn't particularly tall or short ,she stands at just over five feet seven inches and has never disclosed her weight, although it would likely be what one would expect of a fit woman her size. Her figure has curves in all the right places, but she doesn't go out of her way to show them off. If anything, Tsukiko is somewhat shy about the way she looks, despite being beautiful. Her light, fair skin is always blushig whenever she receives a compliment or someone looks her way as she passes. Her most striking feature might just be her smile. While her lips are somewhat thin and meek, there is something behind them that insinuates a more powerful spirit than one could possibly discern from looks alone. Her smile can range from cute and innocent to sly and terrifying. Anyone who knows her capabilities has learned to never take her at face value. 'Personality' Tsukiko is an easy-going and thoughtful woman. In his younger years, she fretted over the loss of his shinigami powers, but has developed cool patience and appreciation for his situation. She enjoys an orderly life in the Human World with his son a nearly predictable routine, and the structure provided to the 5th division's Seireitei by their late captain's passion for order and due process. Conversationally, she's more of a listener than a talker, and some people have mistaken her for being a slow thinker due to this. Tsukiko comes off to others as an odd but easy blend of neat, orderly and relaxed. Ordinarily, she reacts to trouble and excitement like a stone obelisk responds to the wind and rain she doesn't. His actions are responses, thought out courses of action that can be made quickly or slowly. 'History' At one point in time, Tsukiko was a promising Captain 5th Division. Like some other Captains Shinigami, she had vastly more reiatsu than she could contain, and his skills in kido, hoho, zanjutsu and hakuda gave her the edge to excel as far as she did into Rank. About twenty years before now, She was sent out on a mission to deliver a message to a Captain of the 1st division, who was overseeing a battle in the field, which the Captain-Commander had determined was too important to trust to a hell butterfly. During his transit to the battlefield, Tsukito encountered a powerful Arrancar, who attempted to wrest the letter away from the courier. In the ensuing fight, Tsukito was forced to release his Bankai. The overwhelming blast of that action just the release itself rendered his attacker broken and motionless. Tsukiko managed to deliver the message in time, but when she arrived at the scene, all of his reiatsu and related powers had simply vanished. Her zanpakuto, a white Tachi, hung at his side, and for as far as he could tell, was inactive for now. In the time since then, Tsukiko's reiatsu has not returned. Her zanpakuto is a constant release type, and Tsukiko can still interact with other spirit creatures, but his Shinigami powers are, for all appearances, just plain gone. Now, since Tsukiko lost his powers in the line of duty, and still managed to deliver his keep duties as captain in a timely manner without them, The captain Commander felt it would be disrespectful to unseat him, especially in light of his other accomplishments and distinctions up until that time. At the same time, it would be impractical to keep Tsukiko as active in the division, but feeling that she would only be a hindrance to his comrades. She decided to leave the Soul Society forever and took refuge in the human world, living an everyday life as an ordinary human being. 'Powers and Abilities' Empty Spiritual Energy: Despite being a Captain of the Gotei 13, Tsukiko has no spiritual energy. She can see and interact with spirit beings, but only due to being a spirit herself. At one point in time, his spiritual energy was enormous, but it has all vanished without a trace. Attempts to discern his spiritual energy have been met with utter failure by machines, and people who have attempted to ‘feel’ his spiritual presence in particular have reported a sense of nausea similar to the vertigo of looking down from a great height, or from the bends of rising up too quickly from a great depth. These feeling invariably pass after only a few seconds, but can still be disorienting. As a side-effect of having such empty reiatsu, Tsukiko has an inherent immunity to reiatsu-dependent abilities, such as some forms detection and the pressure exerted by many other spiritual beings. If the Commander-General revealed his bankai and released his reiatsu at full power, Tsukiko would not be able to feel the difference in reiatsu between her and his toaster. Swordsmanship Master Specialist: Over the years she has mastered Zanjutsu, becoming one of the most skilled practitioners in Soul Society. Her strength obviously isn't what it could be, but she's more than capable of ripping a hole in a weaker enemy as if they weren't there. It's her technique that sets her above others. Tsukiko is proficient in the skill of swordsmanship having years worth of combat experience, his style of sword play combines graceful body movements with lethal strikes. She is shown to be highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship High Strength: As the former Captain 5th Division and result of his extensive training in Hakuda and Zanjutsu, and the addition of archery to his list of hobbies, Tsukiko is much stronger than she first appears, able to lift his own body over a wall with just one arm and little effort, and is capable of fighting against several armed opponents with just his bare hands continue moving with great speed and very little time to recover. High Durability: Also as a result of his training in Hakuda, Tsukiko’s body has gained impressive durability that allows her to take more abuse than it seems she should be able to. This quality stems not only from an inherent quality, but also from his ability to make fast decisions and small changes in bodily positioning that minimize the impact of contact with other objects. Enhanced Agility: Despite of not having powers, Tsukiko is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, she can still effectively use his agility around the battlefield to his advantage. Kidō Master: Despite utterly lacking reiatsu, Tsukiko still practices his kidō incantations. At one point, she could complete bakudo and hado up to the 91 difficulty, and his spells struck with amazing strength, but this has all vanished for her, now. High Intellect: Despite his easy going and care free attitude Tsukiko has shown himself to be very insightful and analytical. She is also able to see through most deception and can most of the time figure out a person’s true intentions or plans. Tactician & Torture Expert: 'Another exceptional ability of Tsukiko is less of an ability than it is a piece of nature. She's experienced. Due to her shinigami life, Tsukiko has seen just about everything that one can think of. She has fought almost every kind of enemy, beaten back the onset of many wars, and has seen the tactics of some of history's best commanders and strategists. Her knowledge of both Shinigami and Human history put her at the top of the list as an adviser. Her wisdom is impressive to even the Captain-Commander. In battle, this shows through as pure tactical unpredictability. She can use strategies and techniques that few others would consider. Tsukiko's knowledge of manipulating enemies psychologically is akin to a master of torture a title that she may very well deserve and can cause even the most steel-hearted individuals to falter and fail. It's this vast array of tactical abilities that makes Tsukiko a threat on the battlefield. Each enemy who has outrun her has fallen into a trap. Each enemy who has overpowered her has had their strength used against them 'Trivia 'Powers and abilities'